Seculos Attendous
No other organization within the Imperium has as much freedom from the interference of the Ministorum as the Inquisition. Some within the Inquisition view this as a weakness, and there are many Inquisitors that keep close personal ties with the Cult of the Emperor and its followers. Others, such as the Seculos Attendous within the Calixis Sector, sees this separation as a progression of mankind’s freedom from the Ecclesiarchy. They believe that the hulking dogma and doctrine of the Ministorum is slowly corrupting man and hampering his growth, and that the light of the Emperor does not need the hand of the cult to reach those who wish to embrace it. As yet, the faction has remained very quiet about its intentions and goals, no doubt to avoid immediate censure and the risk of excommunication. 'Overview' Seculos Attendous is a small but growing Radical faction within the Calixian Conclave. Its adherents believe that the dogma and accumulated power of the Ecclesiarchy is the most dangerous threat that mankind faces. These Inquisitors have become obsessed with the stream of massacres, tyrants, and conspiracies that the Ecclesiarchy has produced in the long millennia of its existence. Having fought the spawn of the Ecclesiarchy’s inherent corruption, those of the Seculos Attendous inclination see the Ecclesiarchy itself as the true enemy. Those Inquisitors who share in this obsession dream of removing the Ministorum from the Imperium. They work against the Ecclesiarchy’s power and influence, trying to limit both and destabilise it with the ultimate goal of removing its calcified dogma altogether. Seculos Attendos is a young faction, born within the Calixis Sector. It has just a handful of associates, and the particulars of its doctrine are still not fully defined. The point of commonality between Seculos Attendos Inquisitors is the obsession with the power and iniquity of the Ecclesiarchy. Most of these Radicals have a deep faith in the divinity of the Emperor but see the Ecclesiarchy as nothing but a means of hoarding wealth and power built on a lie of piety. There are, however, several other positions that are alive within the nascent faction. Some secretly doubt the divinity of the Emperor and point to his dictates during the Great Crusade as evidence. To these most Radical members of Seculos Attendous, the secularism the Emperor once fought for was the ideal to which the Imperium should be returned. In time these differences may lead to this young faction destroying itself as particulars of doctrine overcome the unity of a common obsession. Seculos Attendous Domains For many years, members of the Seculos Attendous have been spreading their influence beneath the watchful eye of the Ministorum. Often posing as members of other factions or Ordos sympathetic to the cult, they have been working to place themselves into positions where they can monitor and subvert its activities. Of course, the Ecclesiarchy is a massive ponderous organization that spans the length and breadth of the galaxy and the Seculos Attendous is but a relative handful of Inquisitors, so members cannot hope to exert any kind of real control over its actions---yet. However, what they can do is to make sure that they are in the right place at the right time in order to set larger events into motion. With this in mind, Seculos Attendous members spend a great deal of time on Shrine Worlds and other places where the cult’s power is almost absolute and where the ripples of change will have the greatest effect. 'Seculos Attendous Operations' The operations of the faction are twofold. First they seek to twist the Ecclesarchy’s power from within, making small alterations in its operation that will ultimately help to weaken its power over the masses, while still maintaining the populace’s firm faith in the Emperor and His glory. The second is managing the cult’s contact with new worlds and remote frontiers, places where a freer, more natural worship of the Emperor is easier to perform. In both cases, the faction must tread very lightly, as the power of the cult is not to be casually trifled with and should even the barest hint of its subversion come to light retribution would be swift and final. 'Seculos Attendous Inquisitors' Like many Radicals, Inquisitor Eursa Kine was once a blind and unquestioning servant of the Ministorum, content to deal out judgement on any who opposed its will. Over time, he found himself embroiled in an inner conflict over his actions---the teachings of the cult seeming to be at odds with his faith in the Emperor. Finally, during the purging of a settlement for the sacrilegious folly of its local cleric, he changed. Staring into the eyes of citizens who could not understand what they had done to deserve their beloved Emperor’s wrath, he turned on his own kill-team. Since that time he has worked against both corruption within the Ecclesiarchy and the Ecclesiarchy itself, all of the time preaching the true word of the Emperor to those who will listen. 'Seculos Attendous Secrets' Over its time infiltrating the cult, the faction has learnt a great many things about the Ministorum and its dealings within the Calixis Sector. Some of this information has been used to bring down powerful priests and clergymen involved in corrupt dealings and unspeakable acts. The fall of these clergymen has had the dual effect of destroying the Emperor’s foes, as well as weakening the cult from within. The most damning piece of information that the faction has come across, however, pertains to Saint Drusus. The faction has uncovered ancient accounts that hint at the saint’s dealings with the arch-traitor Feldrus Xorth, a nefarious individual responsible for the destruction of Heed during the Crusade’s first years within the sector. If proof could be found to support these suspicions, then the Seculos Attendous would have a powerful weapon with which to propagate distrust and anger against the Ministorum.